survivalremixfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Strategies
'Pyromaniac' Output: -***** Work: ** Skill: * Rewards:* Necessary Tools: Flint and a strong weapon Other Tools: Firemaking Bow or Flint and Steel (if you don't want click on a piece of wood carry a flaming piece of wood with you) This role-play is given negative stars because not only do you get absolutely nothing out of it, but you are also ruining other people’s fun. To me Pyromaniacs only are used for revenge or for being noobs. Have a strong weapon and a fire-making tool from above if you want to be one. If you get caught in the act use your weapon. Never tell your plan out loud, use private chat or team chat. This class works great with terrorist with bombs and gunpowder. 'Butcher' Output: *** Work: *** Skill: *** Rewards: **** Necessary tools: Stone Knife, Stone Axe/Pick Butchers live a pretty good life. They can sell their meat for the things they don’t have, and almost every good tribe has one. You need to pen the Animals if you want to have any success. Get a weapon and some fire, figure out where the Animal spawns (do this by killing it, and wait for it to respawn) and then build a cage around it out of wood. Make sure that the cage is at least 2-4 studs high. You’ll increase productivity if you cook the meat before you sell it. 'Fisherman' Output: *** Work: ***** Skill: *** Rewards: *** Necessary tools: Long Rod, Net, Large Raft Fishermen work hard and are constantly moving. But for some, this can be fun. Start off by stockpiling fish. Use the Long Rod to catch bigger fish and use the net to catch multiple smaller fish. You will inevitably need to get a boat, unless you're part of a tribe that has a dock or shop. Beware, the fish like flopping around. 'Farmer' Output: ***** Work: ***** Skill: **** Rewards: ****** Necessary tools: Granary, Mill, Seeds, Compost Farmers are the hardest working of all role plays. It’s only fair that they reap the biggest reward! Unfortunately, mass-farming can seem tricky to the newest. To start off, build a granary or two in a relatively flat, empty space. Get some large and small compost by processing leaves. Once you have compost, start to line up your compost in rows of 5-6. 3 or so of these rows will do. Now, start planting apples or berries. Its a long process, but in a few minutes you will have a huge surplus of food. Most of the time you will want to get rid of the excess crop, so you may want to take all the leaves and stumps and create a burn pile. Just keep it away from your granary! The best idea is to make lots of rows of large compost and plant wheat then make bread. When the bread is made cook it and sell it to people for items such as weapons, stone, wells etc. A probable scenario is where you make lots of bread and then sell it for lots of stones and make a wall around the island, tribe, or area you live in. You can then hire a guardsmen and start a small tribe and watch the customers roll in. 'Trader' Output: *** Work: *** Skill: **** Rewards: ***** Necessary tools: Boat (and some good speaking skills) Traders are the veins of the server. They go around, taking supplies to far away islands that need them. For example, they might go to a miner on Cobblestone Island, buy some ore, then sell that ore to a tribesman on Bento Island that needs that ore. Then they can buy meat and hides from the tribesman and sell them to the miner. Of course, they always keep a portion for themselves! Keep a port, whether it be on Albaxx Plains or that big tribe on Paradise Island, if the waters get rough with a storm, raiders and vikings, or a big tribal war, you have a safe haven to take shelter in. 'Guardsman' Output: **** Work: *** Skill: ****** Rewards: **** Necessary tools: Armor, Axe,Sword and Javelin or Bow. There is always someone who needs protection. Those farmers, fishermen and builders will always be willing to share their food and resources with a local guardsman. Like any other battle-minded profession, guards can reap the benefits of two waring forces. Guardsmen are basicly freeloaders if no raiders come by which is usually the case. If the raiders come and you're too lazy to fight, watch out! You might die or get kicked out of the tribe. 'Raider' Output: *** Work: * Skill: *** Rewards: ** Necessary tools: Armor, Axe, ranged weapon, Firemaking Bow. Let me start of by saying this; randomly killing people is not the goal of raiding. The key to raiding is to extort local tribes. This could go something along the lines of, “Give me 2 bread and I won’t harm you.” On top of this, there should always be one tribe you are allied with. Eventually this tribe will begin to trust you, and likely give you hospitality the next time you stop by. Fire is a great means of extortion, but don’t abuse it and definitely do NOT drag-burn people. 'Viking' Output: ***** Work: ***** Skill: ***** Rewards: *** Necessary tools: Steel Armor, Steel Axe, Large Raft, Firemaking Bow, Longbow Vikings often live the best life possible. The idea of a viking ship bearing down on your hard-earned stuff is often enough for tribes to offer most or all of their food. Like raiding, the goal here is extortion. The special thing about Vikings is the fact that they terrorize the entire server. This is possible because they literally live on a boat. Often times you may have to build onto a large raft or sailboat, expand it and armor it. Like with raiding, always leave one tribe- either that tough steel-armored tribe or that weak but still productive tribe - allied. 'Baker' Output: ***** Work: **** Skill: *** Rewards: ***** Necessary tools: Flint, Bucket, Mill, Granaries Bakers are a lifeline for travelers and tribes. Knowing this, you can set up a shop with a wheat farm and mill, probably an oven, and reap the benefits. People will pay good prices for bread and will often come back knowing that you are a great source of food.Some will even stay and you can form a village. Be generous with the food. Those traders will come to you and go far and wide spreading rumors of the baker who offers wonderful bread and gives extra to the hungry. 'Builder' Output:***** Work***** Skill:***** Rewards: **** Necessary tools: Wood, Thatching, Stones, Stong Architecture Level,Carpentry Level,Masonry Level, (Almost all items that you need to build stuff), (and you will need help from Miner, Baker, Guardsman, Farmer ...) It is a good choice. its HARD work though as you see above you also want to have strong levels at mostly everything because to build a hen house you need farming as well as architecture. If you only have farming whats the use you can't make it don't always rely on miners, loggers, and the local farmer for everything. But the trader who visits the tribe every 3 minutes could. 'Miner' Output: **** Work: ***** Skill: *** Rewards: **** Necessary tools: Pickaxe, Flint, and possibly a Lantern Miners are very important people, but unfortunately most people will only mine on a need-to basis. If you do take on the task of being a miner, you will certainly make a good reputation for yourself, and you’ll probably see people inviting you to their villages, and their granaries. Apart from actually mining ore, you should also refine them before selling them. One of the best situations to be a miner is when there is a tribal war and you control Spire Island. Since Spire Island is a source of Sulphur, necessary for gunpowder, you might reap the benefits of one tribe’s trust. 'Logger' Output: ** Work: **** Skill: ** Rewards: ** Necessary tools: Axe, Stone Knife, Granaries Loggers aren’t very useful in Remix. All they really do is log small and big tree stumps and possibly bush stumps and small and big leaves and store them for customers. Although loggers are commonly found in tribes, and they usually take on the role of builder, going solo you really shouldn’t expect much rewards for your effort, but builders may need you. 'Solo' Output: **** Work: ***** Skill: ***** Rewards: *** Nescessary tool: Axe, Pickaxe, Forge, Bakery, Mill, Granary, Hut, Palisade/Medieval Walls, Hut, Well and most things you have normally in a tribe. Going Solo has it's upside such as you own it and you can make everything yourself and feel good about yourself. You can make food and it won't be stolen. You can also know only you drink and eat from the well so only you will lower the portions. The downside are if you leave your home it could get raided and people can steal your food. You have to go and mine or you could trade with a trader or get a friend to help you. If you get a friend to help if you need resources, and they settle down, watch them. They could upset the enviroment you worked on quicker than you can beg for mercy. Category:Infrastructure